league_of_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Knife's Edge
About Do not fear our name, our group is open to all who'd rather have a mind opened by wonder rather than one closed by belief. There is no test besides having faith that you're making the right decision for yourself. See you on the flip side, believer. Location We are a small town made up entirely of our own, our home goes by many names, but the two main names are the Edge or Locumaeri. Our headquarters are located underground in an expansive, natural cave system. The main town is fully open to the sky, and it often drizzles and creates beautiful waterfalls along the smooth cave walls. There's also plenty of places to explore. We have a Latin background, so many of our buildings have Latin names and residents who know at least a few words in Latin. Landmarks Miror This is a cave of wonder. Many have had their minds changed here and have experinced their eyes opening to a new perspective. Explore at your own risk. Cognitionis This is one of the biggest libraries in the country, it has three floors extending upwards and miles of underground archives. Too bad most don't know about it besides us. Citivas This is our town hall. It has a retractable ceiling, and is open to the sky if the weather isn't rainy. Meetings amongst members are held here, and voting must take place in this building otherwise the results are invalid. Perpetua Gardens These are our gardens, and there are above and belowground parts of them. We house every type of flora an fauna imaginible, and it's a fun place to relax and get to know your peers. Ignotum Silvam This is the forest that is in the caves, and it stretches for miles within the caves. They seem to grow despite the lack of sunlight. It's very dangerous and cave-ins happen regularly. But we're not stopping you, only warning you. Explore to your heart's desire. Supernatural and myhical occurences happen regularly. Be wary. Sensum This is a sports arena with a track, soccer field, and many other types of athletic stadiums. It's located inside a huge cavern with holes poked in the celing and bioluminescent plants for lighting. This cave is safe and a cave-in is impossible here, as we've secured it with magic. Rankings Chancellor A respected figure to us, the face of the Edge. Chancellors are just like regular citizens, except they count for 5 votes and can release the raiders in times of war. Many of our Chancellors ahve been explorers and creative thinkers. There can only be one Chancellor at a time, and they can step down at any time or can be voted out. Explorer They travel the world, and are our eyes and ears. They bring back new things, knolwege, and possibly new recruits. They're almost as respected as the Chancellor is. Raiders The Raiders are only put into use if a threat against us is made. They're highly trained assassins that strike fear in those who choose to be our enemies. They're the most skilled group and one must be a defender before joining. They know almost too many ways of combat to count, and have some of the strongest magic for hundreds of miles around. As respected as Explorers. Defenders Knife's Edge doesn't attack other groups, but we can defend ourself if someone chooses to attack us. The defenders are highly trained and all are trained in at least 5 differnt fighting styles, and all are very powerful magic users. They're slightly less respected than Raiders. Citizens Everyone is quailified as a citizen, and each citizen has the right to speak at town hall meetings if they want an opinion. We are a direct democracy and each citizen besides the Chancellor gets 1 vote. Members Ask NightStrike if you want to have an Explorer (8 slots open), Defender (14 slots open), or Raider (9 slots open). Citizens are free to make. Alphabetical order please. Caedes - Raider Caelum - Chancellor Mirya - Defender Category:Knife's Edge Category:Groups Category:Public Pages